monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man
Iron Man was a custom monster truck from FELD Motorsports that ran from 2010-2014, based on the comic book character of the same name. It was driven by Lee O'Donnell, Dustin Brown, Morgan Kane, and Scott Buetow. The truck debuted at Monster Jam Live Atlanta in 2010 with Lee O'Donnell behind the wheel to promote the Iron Man 2 movie. The truck has competed in all Monster Jam World Finals' from 2010-2014. History * 2009 - Iron Man is announced to begin competing in 2010 (along with a revived Spider-Man). * 2010 - Iron Man debuted with Lee O'Donnell driving. The truck also made it to the World Finals the same year. * 2011 - Scott Buetow debuts a second Iron Man truck. It also makes it's international debut in Costa Rica. * 2013 - Scott moves to Team Hot Wheels Firestorm. Morgan Kane takes over as the driver for the second truck. Morgan drove the truck on the Young Guns Shootout while Lee drove in the World Finals. Later that year, Lee ran a different design on Iron Man for the Path of Destruction Tour with a Mark 42 design to promote the Iron Man 3 movie. * 2014 - Morgan moves to Maximum Destruction. Dustin Brown takes over the second truck. At the end of the year, the FELD-Marvel contract expires, and the truck is retired. Lee moves to Zombie Hunter and Dustin moved to Monster Mutt. * 2016 - The body was modified and became Alien Invasion. * 2018 - Monster Jam put up a poll via it's YouTube account, where the fans were asked which was their favorite discontinued truck. Iron Man was on the list of answers, along with Spider-Man, Air Force Afterburner, Bulldozer and Captain's Curse. This doesn't necessarily means that the winner would return to the circuit, but it could mean that Monster Jam has this and the other trucks put on hold. Trivia * In it's first show(s) in Costa Rica, it emerged from a giant McDonald's box (similar to how Donkey Kong debuted). * It's body mold was reused for Alien Invasion. World Finals Appearances * 2010 - Lee O'Donnell * 2011 - Lee O'Donnell * 2012 - Lee O'Donnell (YGS: Scott Buetow) * 2013 - Lee O'Donnell (YGS: Morgan Kane) * 2014 - Lee O'Donnell Gallery 20170828 205347.jpg|Render art in the 2010 yearbook 0249468.jpg|Iron Man under Scott Buetow in 2011 Monster Jam Costa Rica 2011 - Iron Man Intro|Costa Rica debut (Day show) MONSTER JAM 2011 Costa Rica - IRON MAN in MacDonalds Big Box|Costa Rica debut (Night show) Afirnmn212a4.jpg|Iron Man under Lee O' Donnell in 2012 Ironmannoback.jpg|Without the back Afirnmn212a0.jpg|Ditto 019 9437.jpg|Iron Man under Morgan Kane in 2013 Screenshot_20190327-214359.jpg|The Mark 42 design in 2013 Screenshot_20190417-160115.jpg Baltirnmn261413a.jpg 34396112 10216958765947143 8860947024082632704 n.jpg|Ditto Screenshot_20190327-214351.jpg Iron Man 003.jpg|Iron Man under Dustin Brown in 2014 Cullyghhjhjhjjg 9.jpg|Marvel Monster Trucks Live display Ironmancar.jpg|Ditto Marvel-monstergeddon-iron-man-truck.jpg|Iron Man at San Diego Comic Con 2011 Ironmanlogo.png|Logo 2011 54-Iron Man.jpg|Hot Wheels toy S-l1600-1491073380.jpg|Hot Wheels prototype Ironmanplush.jpg|Plush Truck Ironmanconceptart.jpg|Concept art from the cancelled Marvel Monster Trucks Live show Category:Retired Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Marvel Comics Trucks Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2010 Category:Custom Body Trucks